


Unnerving Silence

by comedicAsshole



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, But I put it in the warnings anyways, He's also hemophobic, Humanstuck, I don't have this whole thing planned out, I may not go into detail with the violence thing, M/M, Mute Karkat Vantas, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedicAsshole/pseuds/comedicAsshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Karkat Vantas, a twenty-year-old college student running an average and boring life, who ends up taking residence in a small family-owned bakery with a blue-eyed stranger during a zombie apocalypse. You are eventually joined by the stranger's best friend, who seems to think he's the coolest thing since apple juice. Whatever the fuck that means.</p><p>You are John Egbert, a twenty-one year-old baker's son with a decent start in your stand-up comedy career, who happens to be running the bakery for your dad while he's out of town. You head home to get your war hammer, then go back to the bakery. You're waiting for your best friend, and his plane is landing today. You end up saving and inviting a stranger around your age to stay with you, though he doesn't seem too thrilled about it.</p><p>Your name is Dave Strider, and the first thing that happens when your plane lands is everyone getting rushed inside the airport and security blocking all entrances and exits. Fuck, how are you supposed to get this bitch-ass present to your best bro now? What's even going on? You eventually manage to slip out, and holy shit, this is a fucking corpse party. Sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Be The Educated Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on rewriting this, I have my inspiration back. Sorry to everyone waiting on this

**== > Be The Educated Asshole**

Educated asshole? Alright, sure, whatever. You're at the top of your classes anyways.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're currently freaking the fuck out. This is one of those horrible, shitty days that only happen in a god-damn story. It's a motherfucking zombie apocalypse. The outbreak was announced on the news yesterday, and you'd thought it was bullshit. Until now. So much for what you thought was some kind of really late and idiotic April Fool's day joke.

You've just bashed in the head of walking dead man outside of your apartment. You swipe at the blood on your face, trying to push through the feeling that you're going to pass out. You internally curse your hemophobia as you re-enter your apartment. You drop the baseball bat you'd used where it had been by the door before you'd assaulted a rotting skull.

You dash to your room, quickly stripping the blood-splattered shirt and make sure there's none on your skin before pulling on a long-sleeved black shirt. You take the shirt you wore previously and toss it in the trash. You've never really liked that shirt anyways. Purple wasn't your color.

You have immediately decided you're not going to hole up in your apartment and 'wait for the military to handle the situation,' as suggested by the news. Hell no. The lock on your door was shitty enough, you're not going to bother with shoving something heavy in front of it. You'd rather be somewhere more convenient; it's only so long before you run out of food here anyways. You doubt the military could get this whole thing under control.

You find your backpack; you'd used it in high school two years ago, and used it from time to time now. You neatly yet quickly shove a few clothes into the bottom of the slightly-worn out Batman backpack. You're still as into comic-book heroes as much as you were when you were five, but who the fuck cares. You certainly didn't.

You briefly debate taking your laptop. There probably wasn't too much of a point, as you doubt electric companies would stay running throughout this whole thing. You still grab it and place it into the bag along with its cord. You decide to grab your shoulder bag too. You cram a few more clothing articles in the backpack along with some comic books and movies you own. You'll have to pass future free-time time somehow, right?

You toss your refrigerated food into the shoulder bag.. You leave both bags on the floor and proceed to clean the bat. No way in hell you were going to let the shit that makes you pass out like a narcoleptic dry onto the only thing you had to protect yourself for now.

Surprisingly you manage to make it through that process, and you grab both bags before setting out. You don't glance down at the body outside your door, hurriedly thinking of places you could go that wont get completely gang-banged by everyone. You didn't want to deal with the chaos that would obviously happen. You wouldn't be able to handle yourself beyond physical encounters, if it came to that. You just wanted to be somewhere safer than a cheap apartment building.

Speaking was a loss to you; when you were seven, you'd lost your voice completely. Your vocal chords hadn't developed properly, and finally gave out a few days after your seventh birthday. Pretty fucking awesome, right?

You see other people in the area who seem to have the same idea as you. Getting the fuck out of their apartments. You stay as far away from the zombies to avoiding bashing another head; you did not want to end up passing out in the open.

Unfortunately, it was already late by the time you'd gone outside, so the sun fell quickly. You have a run-in with a couple; you'd met them before this, you guess they're okay. They seem to be out here for shits and giggles. You assume they're the kind of people who had hoped this would happen in their lifetime, and have finally gotten to start living their nerdy-ass dream. They don't prompt you to be more involved in conversations past a shake of the head or a facial expression.

You're okay with that.

They invite you to stay at their house, and you agree, because fuck going anywhere else if you were only staying with two people. Bonus for somewhat knowing them. Though, in the morning you have a brief farewell before you leave them and go out on your own again. You really don't think you've been in a house with thinner walls than that one. Or the two were just really loud. Either way, it wasn't something you wanted to hear again.

You take pride that you've nearly made it to the other side of town without having to play a bit of dodgy baseball once more. Most of these things were slow; you've walked past a lot of them.

You're walking past a small bakery, but stop when you hear a raspy moan behind you. Well, congratulations Vantas, you were too busy thinking about your location to pay attention. Well, you didn't have to fight it, it's slow.

Before you turn around, the zombie's blank expression changes and a noise from the fucking pits of Hell is made as it suddenly runs at you. You freeze up like a dumbshit when the bakery door flies open and someone runs out.

They smash their weapon of choice; stupidly you think Mjolnir, as you only caught a glimpse of it before the spectacular view of smashed zombie face causes you to feel light-headed. You lost conciousness before you'd even hit the ground.


	2. ==> Be The God Of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are John Egbert, a twenty-one year-old baker's son with a decent start in your stand-up comedy career, who happens to be running the bakery for your dad while he's out of town. You head home to get your war hammer, then go back to the bakery. You're waiting for your best friend, and his plane is landing today. You end up saving and inviting a stranger around your age to stay with you, though he doesn't seem too thrilled about it.
> 
> Your name is Dave Strider, and the first thing that happens when your plane lands is everyone getting rushed inside the airport and security blocking all entrances and exits. Fuck, how are you supposed to get this bitch-ass present to your best bro now? What's even going on? You eventually manage to slip out, and holy shit, this is a fucking corpse party. Sweet.

==> Be The God Of Thunder

Psh, no way. As cool as that would be, you're just a beginning stand-up comedian. Besides, you couldn't work with that hair.

==> Be The Hammer Guy

Eh, okay. That works.

Your name is John Egbert, and today is your birthday. Your best friend is flying out to visit you, and his plane should be landing in the next half-hour. Normally you'd be excited, but you're just worried. About multiple people. Luckily not everything has shut down, and you've already contacted a few people. No answer from some people yet. Yeah, this zombie apocalypse was kind of cool, but there's all kinds of chaos going on outside. People are driving like maniacs; you assume most are leaving the city. Who wouldn't?

 

But you're going to stay. You want to make sure your friend makes it and is okay. You'd given him the address of the bakery before his flight, since your dad had let you know ahead of time that he'd be out of town. You agreed to keep the bakery open while he was gone. The man ran this place by himself after your nanna died; you couldn't imagine how he was able to deal with being a business man and run a bakery without getting overly-stressed. You guess he just likes to stay busy.

 

You actually live in the next town over from this one, and your dad had picked you up and was going to drive you home when he got back. Well, that's out of the question now. You lock up the bakery and run to back to your dad's house. You're only there for a few minutes; you just wanted your war hammer, and the duffel bag you brought with you to your dad's. Then you look outside. It's getting dark so you're just going to stay here. You were already almost hit by a car, it was only going to be worse at night.

In the morning, you don't go straight back to the bakery; honestly, you wanted to swing a few hits at these zombies. And you did, which was pretty cool. Gross, but cool. You figure you've been out for an hour, and you've already been a bit risky with childishly pretending you were in a movie with cool stunts and stuff. You go back to the bakery.

 

You go around the counter, to the kitchen in the back, and drop your duffel bag on a counter. You decide to change your shirt, and toss the blood-splattered one into the sink. You rinse the blood off; no point in getting rid of a shirt you'd bought last week. Besides, it's a Superman shirt. You couldn't get yourself to toss it because of a little blood.

 

You stand by the window, watching the outside activity. You're thinking about doing a test-run to see if you can get to the airport, check some places on the way just in case you need to chill somewhere for a bit. You grin and shrug to yourself. Why not? It'd keep you from doing nothing and worrying every minute. And it sounded fun.

 

You grab Casey; the hammer, you named it Casey during high school, in honor of your dead lizard. Your friend, Rose, had painted a small yellow lizard on the side of it around that time, which was pretty cool of her. You resist the urge to pose and yell 'for Casey!'

 

That was a little silly. Maybe you'd do it later when you're not playing Save the Douch in Shades. You start to head for the door when someone walks past the window. You raise an eyebrow curiously. Not many people have been walking so far. You notice the zombie trailing him, then it sprints out of your view. Uh-oh.

 

You head to the door and fling it open, running out and swinging Casey into the zombie's head. The guy you just saved, he'd just been standing there. The look on his face was almost comical, and you would've laughed if he hadn't passed out at that moment. 

 

You can't leave him out here. You slip both of the bags he has off of him and set Casey down; one, you notice, is Batman-themed, but you don't linger on that thought. You pick the person up and carry him into the bakery bridal-style, and you lay him down on the floor. You dash out to grab his bags and Casey since you'd left them outside. You set the three things on the floor and kneel down next to the guy.

 

You're glad he's already becoming concious; you don't know what you would've done, as you've never dealt with a situation like this.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"


End file.
